Jennifer Loved the Ladies?
by idunno123
Summary: Jennifer goes back in time to do some... Surprising stuff with Lorraine.


**Jennifer Loves the Ladies?**

Jennifer had been felling odd. She had seen photos of Marty's mom in the 1950s and was so turned on by it. She felt like she saw her true love. "I want nothing more than to have sex with her." Jennifer said to herself over and over again. She dreamed of playing with those perky breasts that were Lorraine's. Jennifer couldn't help herself. She spent 2 months planning to use Doc's time machine to go back and fuck the woman of her dreams. And on December 14th 1985 she was ready.

She snuck into Doc's garage and there was a new time machine that Doc rebuilt. She got into it and tapped in a date; October 15th 1955 11:00 AM. She would be there before Lorraine ever became attracted to George. She backed out onto the driveway and drove up at 88 mph and then she was gone... 1955 was the year and then 3 sonic booms were heard and Jennifer came into the 1950s. Everything looked old fashioned and then Jennifer saw the lady she was looking for. a 17 year old Lorraine Baines.

"Hey Lorraine!" Jennifer called Lorraine to her. "Who are you?" Lorraine looking at Jennifer. "My name is Jennifer. Some girls told me about you and I want to get to know you better." Jennifer lied but for her heart's sake, "I've got a cool car for 2 people only. You wanna ride it?" "Sure" said Lorraine who got into the passenger seat. "So how is your Saturday so far?" asked Jennifer. "It's great." answered Lorraine. Jennifer drove somewhere where she knew nobody else would be going at the time, the school.

Jennifer parked the car and looked at Lorraine's tits, "You got some nice tits that any guy would want to touch maybe girls would too. Can I touch them?" "I don't mind what you do." Lorraine answered. Jennifer ran her fingers through the cleavage then began fondling Lorraine's tits. Lorraine and Jennifer became aroused by each other. Jennifer stopped and put her hands on Lorraine's head and she gave Lorraine a kiss on the lips. Lorraine was shocked completely but enjoyed it.

The 2 of them took off each others clothes and then they began making out in their underwear. Jennifer used her tongue and began rubbing Lorraine's back then she unhooked Lorraine's bra and Lorraine unhooked Jennifer's bra which aroused them more because their nipples rubbed against each other. Jennifer broke the kiss and planted kissed on Lorraine's neck, down to her nipple which she began to suck and out came the milk which tasted amazing. She began groping Lorraine's other breast which made Lorraine moan in the sexiest way possible and say, "Oh baby! Yeah fuck me harder! Lick me! Taste my love!" Jennifer then tore off Lorraine's panties and fingered her which made her moan harder and then Jennifer licked Lorraine's pussy which made Lorraine cum in Jennifer's mouth. Lorraine yelled, "Yeah honey lick my pussy! Taste my juices!" Jennifer pulled out of Lorraine's pussy and went turned Lorraine around and looked at her hot ass and kissed one of Lorraine's ass cheeks. She spread them apart and licked around Lorraine's ass hole, Lorraine moaned. Jennifer then said "Sorry if you cry baby but I really want to stick my finger in your ass hole." Lorraine looked like she had seen a ghost and was frightened a bit but also excited. Jennifer stuck up her middle finger and said, "You're gonna be fucked so hard baby but please, I don't want to hurt you. Fucking should not hurt bad it should hurt good. I hope this makes you feel better." Jennifer licked Lorraine's ass cheeks and Lorraine felt a bit safer. Jennifer then stuck her middle finger into Lorraine's ass hole, which caused Lorraine to cry. "Don't cry baby please. You're making me cry. Try making it hurt good change your feelings." Jennifer then slid her finger in and out repetitively. It hurt Lorraine a bit but then it felt better than anything she tried. Jennifer stuck her index finger in after that she took her fingers out and licked her index finger and gave Lorraine her middle finger to lick the stuff off. Jennifer then stuck her tongue into Lorraine's ass hole. After a short time Lorraine was moaning louder and louder then she came into Jennifer's mouth Jennifer pulled out of Lorraine. It was now Jennifer's turn to get the special treatment.

Jennifer slid her own panties off. Lorraine licked Jennifer's breasts and sucked them which made Jennifer roar in arousement. Then Lorraine planted kisses on Jennifer's thighs then she began licking her pussy. Jennifer came and yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY AM FUCKING YOU! YOU FUCK ME BETTER THAN ANYONE HAS!" Lorraine swallowed Jennifer's cum and then turned Jennifer over. She looked at Jennifer's huge ass. She spread Jennifer's cheeks and stuck her whole hand into Jennifer's mysterious, tight ass hole Jennifer began shouting "Ooh yeah baby! Mmm! FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER!" And then she came on Lorraine's had which Lorraine began to lick. Lorraine then got on top of Jennifer, making out with her. Then after about 5 hours of sex they were done. Lorraine put on her clothes and kissed Jennifer goodbye hoping that they would meet again. Jennifer put her clothes back on and drove away back to 1985 hoping to never have any more lesbian encounters again.


End file.
